


The Sovereign and the Priest 君主与祭司

by Surlaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surlaire/pseuds/Surlaire
Summary: 很久以前，在维林诺，芬罗德和凯勒巩所受的期许截然不同，一个被认为是埃尔达潜能的象征，另一个被放任自流而过着闲暇的生活，但两人都不能完全确定自己在诺多中的位置。现在，骤火之战后，凯勒巩和库茹芬因他们的疆域被毁而逃往纳国斯隆德避难，于是，芬罗德和凯勒巩的命运碰撞在了一起。他们努力修复家族之间的无数伤痕的同时，也发现了对方的秘密，并且，最意外的是，他们对彼此产生了欲望。但当他们各自的誓言开始运作，他们日渐增长的爱也无法抵挡必然的命运。
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Celegorm/OFC, Celegorm/OMC, Finrod/OFC, Finrod/OMC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Finrod

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sovereign and the Priest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940773) by [DawnFelagund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFelagund/pseuds/DawnFelagund). 



我的顾问们喋喋不休地说了一大堆难懂的话，欧洛隹斯紧张地跟在我肘边，而我在试图保持平衡，并为此耗费了过多精力，以至于忽视了大部分词句和热切的关心，它们在我耳里反而更像是苍蝇撞击在厚皮革上的声音。虽然战事已经过去几个月了，但我的腿和身躯连接处的伤口依然疼痛未愈。医者解释说，奥克使用的武器上淬了毒，它足以毒杀一个凡人，或者让埃尔达中的最强者康复得更慢。况且——笼罩在我心头的长久的悲痛使我衰微——我也不再算是埃尔达中的最强者了。  
“——费艾诺之子——”  
“——他们的誓言——”  
“——带来了几千难民——”  
我借助桌上的灯光走到了桌边。还有十五步，我心想，就能从门前走到谒见厅。我一个人走的时候会停在这里，靠在桌上让我的腿休息，但我现在不能这么做，不能在我的顾问们面前，他们会讶异于我的脆弱，也不能在欧洛隹斯面前，他会为我担忧。十五步。走廊在骤火之战前从未这么长过。它现在仿佛没有尽头。  
我感觉欧洛隹斯的手掌撞到了我的手肘，又或许是我的手肘撞到了他的手掌。  
“这并不明智——”  
我们到了门边。我转向顾问们：诺多式的黑色长发下三双诺多式的银灰眼睛。“他们是我的亲族，我的堂兄，我已逝的弟弟们与他们的亲密程度曾经更甚于我。”我说，“他们带了许多无辜者来纳国斯隆德避难。我不会弃他们于不顾。”我让欧洛隹斯推开门，大步走向房间前部的座椅，每一步都使我的伤口剧烈疼痛。欧洛隹斯站在我旁边。我的顾问们顶着他们诺多式的黑色长发，怀揣着更黑暗的建议，四散在沿着房间排列的座椅上。  
凯勒巩和库茹芬等在远端。凯勒巩侧着身子，可能在假装欣赏一幅挂在他背后墙上的织锦。灯光映在他的金发上，带着慵懒的暖意，仿佛阳光照进了一罐蜂蜜。他在他的兄弟中不是最高的，但是最强壮有力的，肩膀宽阔宛如托卡斯或者欧罗米；即使是站着，他也像是一卷盘旋着的富含能量的弹簧，唯有强力才能压制住他。欧洛隹斯说了什么——我猜他在宣告我的到来——于是凯勒巩半侧过来，金发依然半掩着他的脸。  
走向前的是库茹芬，他小巧而阴暗，与他兄弟的明亮截然相反，我一开始忘记了他，就像忽视了太阳下的阴影一样。他面朝门等着我，一见我来立刻走向前。他低头跪在了我面前。“堂弟。我们十分感激你前来迎接我们，即使现在是午夜，而你状态不太好。”  
所以他们已经获知我的状况了……  
我停顿了很久，以确保我的声音听起来不那么虚弱，而是配得上这些有高高拱门的石凿殿堂。“库茹芬大人，我想听听你带来的有关战争和东边土地的消息。”我身边的欧洛隹斯为我的拘谨感到有些不安。我弟弟和堂兄们曾经关系匪浅，而我——带着冷淡的口吻和正式的称呼——是一个入侵者，是我把一些不愉快的沉重过去带进了房间，说话方式好像我们曾经不是在维林诺一起长大的孩子。  
库茹芬站起来，正式且适当地告诉了我很多我已经知道的事：阿格隆隘口被占领，希姆拉德沦陷。他们经由多瑞亚斯来到南方。然后他停住了。“我们接到了多松尼安的消息，堂弟，”他说，“我们甚至注意到了北边的浓烟，但是——”  
凯勒巩站在房间后边，没有动。库茹芬说话时，我的目光飘向了他；我仍然没能看到他的脸，只能看到他辉煌的金发在他肩上翻涌，那使他获得了“the Fair”之名，同时也令他在家族中显得与众不同。现在他转过身来，大步走向我，跪在了我面前，却毫无他弟弟的隆重感。不，即使他的身量在埃尔达中已经过于强壮，但似乎我的堂兄凯勒巩的身体永远不能控制他心中涌起的情感。他颤抖着用一只炽热的手抓住了我的脚。“芬罗德，原谅我们。”  
接着他抬起眼看我。蓝色的。我几乎要忘了：另一个使他在他那著名的家族中显得与众不同的细节。怪人。我曾在提力安听见他被这么轻蔑地喊过，那是一个领主，也是他父亲的竞争对手。“谁知道图卡芬威·提耶科莫是在哪受孕的？在维尔玛，或许？”那双蓝眼睛里满是泪水。“我们都很虚弱，还带着伤。我们带来了在希姆拉德和多瑞亚斯之间能找到的所有难民。”  
库茹芬察觉到了他哥哥的情绪爆发从何而来，试图把对话拽回原先的客气。“我们一直把安格罗德和艾格诺尔当作亲兄弟——”  
“他们确实像我们的亲兄弟一样，芬罗德，如果我们带上仅剩的精锐，如果我们向北去援而不是撤退，或许我们可以救下他们。”两滴热泪落在地上。库茹芬挪了挪脚，几近无声地叹了口气。  
我沉浸在对我弟弟们的悲伤中，而把我的想法和悲痛隔绝在他人之外，就像茧将柔软的血肉隔绝在折磨它的坚硬钢铁之外。我这一生中，一直十分乐于接受我对他人情绪——有时甚至是想法——的感知力。这天赋传自我的祖父芬威，并在我父亲这一脉中最为强大。我记得我父亲坐在我床边，捧着我的脸：“这是你的天赋，芬罗德。你注定要用它行善。”我曾这么做了，真的这么做了，但在骤火之战后的几周里，我开放着的正在流泪的悲伤再也无法承载他人的痛苦了。弟弟们！快逃！我任凭茧生长。  
但凯勒巩的痛苦向我压来，仿佛未愈合的伤口触碰到滚烫的烙铁一般刺痛。不属于我的记忆不受控地向我涌来：安格罗德和艾格诺尔和我面对面，压低身子蹲在樱桃树下的喷泉后，库茹芬坐在喷泉上笨拙地和特兰陶利聊天，特兰陶利是他恋慕的一位有着苹果绿色眼睛的少女，接着一只鬼鬼祟祟的手伸出来抱住树干猛摇，把过熟的樱桃摇落在这对恋人身上……一阵惊呼……特兰陶利拍开她头发上的碎樱桃……我们三个缩得更低，互相紧贴着趴在地上……用手紧紧捂着嘴以防笑出声来……  
我不记得与安格罗德和艾格诺尔做过这样的事，他们只会倾慕地看着我，因为身为长兄的我从家族和维拉那里获得了过多不相称的关注，但是凯勒巩——  
我滑下地板。我看见欧洛隹斯冲过来扶我，但我已经抱住了凯勒巩，而他靠在我的衬衫上轻声哭泣。我感到腿上刚刚开始愈合的伤口重新裂开，感到新血流下来时的丝丝渗出的痛苦。但尽管我试着把注意力转移到身体上的疼痛，它依然被淹没在了我们对彼此的悲伤和罪恶感之下。我让他进来了。难道他不也说出了我未能言说的愧疚吗？我不也辜负了他们吗？时间一点点流逝。不知道过了多久，他才离开我的怀抱，愧疚地低着头，悲伤冷却成灰烬，脸上满是涕泗余痕。我抓着他的肩膀，像是要阻止他从我身边飞走。“这里欢迎你们。只要你们愿意，纳国斯隆德将是你们的家。”我的皮肤感到刺痛，并且我知道，因我这些话，某种静默跟随着我们的命运无声运转了起来，像注定如此一般。凯勒巩高热的额头抵上了我的。

我带着我父亲的口信，去了我伯伯在提力安城外的房子，那时我才刚刚成年。我在小路上遇到了堂兄凯勒巩，他漫无目的地沿着小路狂奔，抽着气以努力克制自己哭出来的冲动，但我知道他忍不了多久了。他仍然很年轻，甚至不到七十岁。他跑开时肩膀笨拙地撞到了我，于是他的想法猛地冲进了我的脑海，我看到他与他父亲争吵并因此夺门而出，近一小时的谈话越来越激烈，最终凝聚成了那一瞬间的剧烈情感。我因此头晕目眩，既为身体接触，也为情感联结。他离开后，我凝视这条小路许久。  
一周后，他来到了提力安，穿着华美的蓝色服饰，我猜他为了我们的宴会而精心打扮了一番，传言他缺乏他父母的艺术天赋，但这与传言不符。“你所见的，并非和你所想的一样——”他在指出我的错误之前甚至懒得问问我在想什么，但这不重要；我点了点头，什么也没说。  
凯勒巩比我年长，但我怜悯他。在一个人人都身量柔和、身材纤细的家族中，他坐在那里，仿佛蜿蜒小溪边的一块巨石。在欧罗米的指导下，他最终长成了，但这过程又尴尬又漫长，和他的蓝眼金发一起，越发显得惹眼。怪人。我不得不停止思考他的奇异之处。费诺里安的情绪都很丰富，但他们能将情绪注入各种各样的艺术之中，并因此赢得声誉，但凯勒巩似乎缺少任何此类技艺，并且他过多的情绪——他的愤怒，他的热情，他的悲伤——流露得人尽皆知。  
他和库茹芬的族人到达两天后，他来我的书房见我。沐浴更衣后，他因充足的睡眠而恢复了精神，梳理过后的头发闪耀着金色光芒，很难想象两天前这个人曾在我的怀里哭泣。“我那天晚上的行为，”他说，“给你添麻烦了。”  
麻烦是库茹芬常用的词，我记得欧洛隹斯曾在他的日记里记有一页“库茹芬的话”，用以和他的弟弟们一起来嘲笑他们的堂兄，库茹芬在他们的小圈子里也是他们最喜欢的愚弄对象，直到他自己的力量逐渐增长至众人不再敢针对他。  
“我因战斗和长途跋涉而精疲力尽。我不记得到这之前的最后一次睡觉是什么时候了。我当然为您的兄弟们哀悼，但是……希望您能原谅我。我那时的言行并不妥当。”  
不妥也在那个列表上，如果我没记错的话。  
我想告诉他，我在他的记忆里窥见亡弟们的那一瞬带给我的治愈，已经超越了整个月来我为跨越他们的死亡所做的冥想与努力。我爱他们，但这是有距离感而耐心的爱，这爱来自于他们出生时就已长大的哥哥，一个只能被当作榜样而绝非同伴的哥哥。但是他们在提力安的所有人中选择凯勒巩作为同伴，而凯勒巩也爱着并选择了他们，这爱之深切令他即使在分离数百年后依然为他们的逝去而落泪，在我看到并明白了这些之后——我真心感激凯勒巩。我因他记忆中的身在维林诺、尚且年轻天真的他们而安眠。但我无法告诉他。所以我只能说，“没有什么需要原谅的。”他点了点头，然后离开了。


	2. Chapter Two: Celegorm

纳国斯隆德很美，但我对它不是全然的满意，说实话，我有时感到窒息。我想起我们在佛米诺斯待的第一个冬天，那时暴风雪导致我们连续很多天无法出门，焦虑在我的四肢中到处流窜寻求解放，紧窄的墙壁和过大的家具，仿佛无处不在的人声——  
纳国斯隆德则比较隐秘，因为芬罗德和他的族人几乎完美地制造了一种错觉，好像我们完全不是住在地下，而是生活在林间空地，星光点点的牧场，或者海岸边，只是其间数日或数周的旅途被替换成了高高的拱门。殿堂高耸而广阔；石头被雕凿绘制成阿尔达野生绿植的样子，它们过于逼真，以至于我有一次伸手去摸一根树干，试图去感受它，但我的身心却因我感受到的毫无生机的冰冷气息而退缩。在之后的一整天里，我的手一直蜷着，感觉它好像再也不会暖和了（但最终变暖了），我即使不是被困在纳国斯隆德，也开始为待在此地而感到不安。  
要说想要开放的空间，这既不可能，听起来也很傻；纳国斯隆德绝对是个开放之地，哪怕它在地下。我想要的是生命——绿色的生命——而不是芬罗德及其族人为在地下殿堂里制造壮丽景观而使用的奇怪模具和发着冷光的萤火虫。  
我知道，我们族人的感受与我不同。从希姆拉德出发的行军十分漫长，无论头顶是开阔的天空，还是密密的树梢，似乎都隐藏着看不见的危险。现在，只要花几秒钟时间扫一眼房间就能明白，一棵树，即使它不是一棵树，至少也是一块无害的彩绘石头，而头顶的星星就是房间的标高，它们再也不会被带来血与悲伤的龙翼遮蔽。纳国斯隆德给我们的族人安排了房间，但即使是成年精灵也常睡在地下河边或者石树下，我们尝试着融入他们许诺给我们的新生活，却被连续数月的筋疲力尽和悲伤压垮，最终连能够入睡都心怀感激。  
我自己就在我们到达的那天晚上被长久的疲惫压倒。库茹芬什么也没说，但我知道他不高兴——我们家族经不起更多背叛亲族的指控，而我说我们的一部分军队本可以去北方，至少尝试营救多松尼安，这说法极其危险——但是次日早餐时，他没说什么，很快吃完并离开了餐桌，因为：“我不想打断你和堂弟芬罗德的对话。”  
即使如此，我在那天和次日的大部分时间里都浑浑噩噩的。正如他的殿堂一样，芬罗德令我心存不安，仿佛他那著名的绅士风度和悲悯情怀像他的石树一样：只是为了庇护和容忍某种东西而制造出来的温柔又讨喜的表象。

在维林诺，我和库茹芬一直和欧洛隹斯，安格罗德和艾格诺尔呆在一起。我年龄太大，因此这友谊不会也不能指望它自然地产生于童年时代，但我们一旦长大成年，就自然而然地成为了朋友：我们都是一个杰出大家族的排行在中间的孩子，就像努力挣扎试图摆脱身边高大树木的阴影的幼树一样。  
我的两个哥哥在成年时轻而易举地成为了显要人物，以致于在我成年的时候，公众的热情似乎已经在他们身上耗尽了。我没有多少才能可以用以做些有成效的事，我父亲很久以前就不再要求我做锻造工作，我的老师们也已辞职去教这座城里更有希望的学生。我想，我父母的失望比他们的迷茫还少，而我们家族从不会缺乏方向（事实上正相反），于是他们很乐意为哥哥们的成就骄傲，而让我大部分时间独自一人在维林诺另一侧的无人踏足的森林中“寻找自我”。  
我从未察觉我如此孤独，直到遇见业已成年的堂弟们。我们沉迷于那些只有无能者才会做的事：写写小圈子内的笑话集锦，和女人调情却不打算和她们结婚，躺在树下喷泉旁调侃我们家族以及神圣的提力安里的其他人，尝试喝大量的劣酒。一开始，库茹芬太勤勉又易怒，因而无法成为我们这基于美德的小圈子的一员，但他没有其他去处——卡兰希尔是个坚定的独行侠，而其他人要么过于杰出，要么太小——而且，我父母最有前途的孩子抛弃书本在城里闲逛到深夜，这让他们十足焦虑，因此我们接受了他，直到我们的小圈子再无法离开他的巧妙诡计，以及他日益增长的可观成就给我们带来的合法性。  
（因他开始在学术上与迈兹洛斯比肩，并私底下被称为我们无与伦比的父亲在智慧和美学方面的继承人，我们的深夜闲逛和秘密行事很难引起担忧。）  
但芬罗德总是完全与我们格格不入。我哥哥们和芬巩在看到我们时依然以兄弟情相待——他们饮酒很自由，也乐于交流些关于女人的传闻逸事——而卡兰希尔偶尔会透露给我们一些消息，如果他的神秘理由认为这么做对他有利的话。图尔巩是个不错的嘲弄目标，至少每周都在对我们大发雷霆，而阿瑞蒂尔是我们可靠的年轻姑娘消息源（我们也同样给她介绍年轻男子）。双胞胎和加拉德瑞尔还太小，仍然是孩子，仅仅只能激起模糊的保护欲。  
芬罗德不一样。他出生时，维拉和先知们揭示了福兆；我记得此事——我是小圈子里唯一年纪大到能记得此事的人——并悄悄告诉了其他人，以安慰没能像家族里其他次子一样给人留下深刻印象的欧洛隹斯。欧洛隹斯的善心以一种不确定的方式表现出来，他从不像他父亲那样能友好地控制它；把我们的玩乐从残忍边缘拉回来的正是欧洛隹斯。大家忍不住想要保护欧洛隹斯，就像保护任何尚未完全成形的新生事物，因此我们替他讨厌芬罗德，因芬罗德给欧洛隹斯造成了如此长久的阴影，但我们未能意识到他的卓越之处，而这卓越之处已凋零于黑暗之中。库茹芬学习我们族人的神话传统的那年，他告诉我们，芬罗德是一个有力的象征：他身上最为全面地混合了三支埃尔达种族的血脉。“所有人，”他简要概括道，“都因此而敬重他。”  
除了我们。我们小心翼翼地避免如此。这很容易实现，也不会因为芬罗德相当和蔼可亲而导致计划失败，因为他的福兆使他忙于所有文化上相关的埃尔达技能：他向我母亲学习雕塑，向我哥哥学习知识，在澳阔泷迪学习音乐，向我爷爷学习治理之道，甚至在涅娜的殿堂里作为助理学习了几年。我们极少见到他，更不了解他，我们想象中的他可能甚至不比其他族人对他的夸大其词更贴切。当被问到他是什么样的人时，他的弟弟们只能耸耸肩；他比他们年纪大太多，年纪轻轻就与凡雅族的阿玛瑞依订婚，也没有无所事事的时期，因此我们和他的确没什么交集。然而，当他拜访我叔叔时，所有在场人士都向他围过去，基本不会注意到我们，这给了我们相当大的自由。  
时至今日，我仍记得某个夜晚，在一条地下河旁，一个光和玻璃的巧妙装置制造出海上日出之景。芬罗德和大人们（虽然那时我们都已经是大人了，但也不能把我们和父母、祖父母、甚至我哥哥们和芬巩相提并论）坐在会客厅里，手拿一小杯闪耀着宝石光泽的酒，听他讲述从塔尼魁提尔带来的消息。“也就够一口！甚至不是一大口！”艾格诺尔对他们的酒量嗤之以鼻，库茹芬小声补充道，“啊，爸，我真难为情。”因为即使我父亲满上了他的杯子，它依然太小了，无法给人带来任何尊严。  
我们偷偷溜出房间，溜出房子，溜进浓重又温暖的夜色中，在此我们可以用正常音量说话了。“我就知道那是真的！”安格罗德反驳的，是艾格诺尔坚持说维林诺不存在“爱之小屋”这种东西。安格罗德是我们之中最健壮的，他在球场上和田野间待着的时间里，似乎能带来许多在那些地方漫天飞舞着的谣言。  
“你怎么知道的？”艾格诺尔质疑道。“你去过吗？”他的声音带着危险的气息。安格罗德最近和一位少女建立了关系，她比我们平常追求的类型要高贵得多。  
“不。但我知道有人去过。”  
爱之小屋是提力安的每一个年轻诺多最终都会听说并对此产生疑惑的地方。因图娜山背对双圣树的那一侧处在阴影之下，从未有人在那里建造房屋，西北面的狭长地带除外。它被称作卡拉尔诺梅，但我给库茹芬和堂弟们描述的是——我从迈兹洛斯和芬巩那里听说了它，并且终于轮到我同样地向比我年轻的人传授它的存在了——“事情会在这里发生”。事情？他们对这么模糊的词表示疑惑。“本性的事情。阿瓦瑞的事情。”因为有些人本会留在域外之地，但他们追随所爱之人来到了维林诺，而我们也理解他们在习俗和喜好方面的本质区别。比如，他们在阴影中建造房屋，以接近在域外之地星空之下的生活，而在那个地方——它很方便地不在埃泽洛哈尔的视线之内，我补充道——他们恢复了他们本性的做法，而维拉通常对此视而不见。  
爱之小屋就是这样一种东西。“他们会结婚，”我解释道，“但他们不是——”我边打响指边找词汇。  
“一夫一妻制。”库茹芬提供了这个词。  
“是的，我想是这样。他们除了对自己配偶的基本义务之外，还有其他伴侣。所以爱之小屋就是他们想要配偶之外的其他人时会去的地方。在那里时，他们在一起，然后每个人都各回各家。”说到在一起时，我感觉我有点脸红。  
“他们在那里做爱。”艾格诺尔说，他喜欢震撼感。  
“是的。或者……其他事情。”我们中至今没人直接体验过“其他事情”，但我们年少时肯定听说过一些——我哥哥们喝了几杯酒后会变得特别有指导性——并梦见我们想象中的银色夜晚里的更多事情。我们理解的“在一起”在婚前是严格禁止的——确实，据说它使fëar之间的结合更加紧密——但其他不至于此的事情是允许的（据我哥哥们所说，它们也一样愉快）并通常是无害的，除了对名誉有损，以及被父母发现时几乎肯定会有麻烦。但是，要怎样才能从和姑娘们的笨拙亲吻过渡到那些“其他事情”，我们中还没人弄明白过，这使得它们只能存在于臆测和幻想之中。  
那晚，我们站在温暖的夜色里，思考着爱之小屋的事。“那么我们应该去，”艾格诺尔说，“去看看。如果你错了的话，”他对安格罗德说，“我们会给你想点足够可怕的惩罚。”  
银色的夜幕里有莺啼虫鸣声。我们互相望着，半是期盼地等着有人能给出一个不去卡拉尔诺梅的好理由。没人说话，所以我作为最年长的人，正要鼓起勇气准备出发之际，房子里的暖光嵌进了夜色，阵阵人声传来，这表示这场宴会要结束了。因此我们没有去爱之小屋，至少那天晚上没去。


	3. Chapter Three: Finrod

我开始痊愈；我开始再次向他人敞开心扉。  
我有时会在早晨醒来，感受整个纳国斯隆德，这行为像是在一个拥挤的房间外偷听。虽然普遍的混乱中会有单词从不同地方冒出来——就像我在纳国斯隆德感受到的纷乱思绪中偶尔会有图像或者情绪浮现——但整体效果并不取决于此，它们也很快从我的记忆中消散。我曾站在舞厅和会议室外，但它们里面的声音截然不同。同样地，纳国斯隆德的感觉与其他的也不一样，比如说，米斯林，或者黑暗降临时的长夜中聚集在提力安的人群；它给人的主要感受是欢乐，和平，最重要的是， **安全** 。  
在这之中，有一道近乎催眠的低音，就像一场漫长而宁静的睡眠，醒后将是从事艰难而美丽的艺术的充实的一天，而在这灰蒙蒙的睡意之上飞舞的，是纳国斯隆德的诗人们和工匠们的灵感：它们像是在派对外听见的一阵又一阵欣喜的大笑或叫喊，它们吸引、活跃、引诱 （译注1）。在清晨的灰色时间里，它们激发了我心里的一首歌，因而突然惊醒了我。  
有时我觉得，纳国斯隆德的清晨之音几乎是最能让人感受到我们几乎未受到骤火之战影响的。是的，这其中也有罪恶感。我的兄弟失去了他们的生命，欧洛隹斯失去了他的家园，我的族人们却在雕刻花藤，撰写情歌。他们并不是遗忘了那些已经死去的人们，也不是无视了他们；这种痛苦还没有蔓延到这里来，尽管我曾从纳国斯隆德带了一队人出战，而他们中的许多人已经丧生。但我们的努力不就是为了这里的安全吗？不然为什么乌欧牟在所有诺多中单单只在我的梦里和我说话，同时我亲族修建的村落要塞却成为了魔苟斯的靶子？  
我向欧洛隹斯问了这些问题，他每天有好几个小时和我呆在一起。大多时候，我们在看书，什么话也不说；欧洛隹斯从不是个多话的人，他常常盯着地面或者墙上的一个点看很久，有些人因此误以为他大脑迟钝而对他不屑一顾。但我知道，在那双眨得缓慢的眼睛之后的思维正在独自奔涌，即使并非他刻意也会下意识运转，这只有我们妹妹能做到。欧洛隹斯继承了我父亲的感知力却没有继承他的理解力，因而不能将那共鸣转化为创造性的工作——虽然它最终无用。他感受事物的方式像是一阵微风拂过伤口表面时会带来剧痛一般，这疼痛定义了他的存在，而他无法抵御。  
他对我声称的内疚思考了很久，那时我正在绘制一个新房间的草图，这房间的中心将会是我们最近发现的一个温泉。我的腿终于痊愈并可以长时间站立和攀爬了，我也非常迫切地开始工作以向我的族人们——也包括我自己——展示我终于痊愈了。“我不认为你应该为保护某地不受痛苦侵扰而愧疚，芬罗德。”欧洛隹斯最后说道。“维拉告诉我们，一如意在让我们这样生活。你所做的工作是受祝福的。魔苟斯被击败之日，我们的族人将带着我们所留存的维林诺的希望出现。”  
“那不正是维林诺失败的原因之一吗，试图在阿尔达本身的物质之中阻止伤毁的发生？天真什么时候成了无知？”  
我喜欢用这类问题折磨欧洛隹斯。把它们说出来并让他去和它们搏斗能使我从这样的义务中解放出来。我把软铅笔换成一支硬的，开始在平面图上绘制细节。我相信，在所有人之中，欧洛隹斯最想念维林诺。在黑暗降临之后的恐慌的头几天，安格罗德和艾格诺尔一直粘着堂兄凯勒巩和库茹芬，但奇怪的是，欧洛隹斯没有追随他们。他站在我父亲这边，柔和地要求大家深思熟虑而非轻率行动。在北方行进时，我们父亲回头之后，欧洛隹斯曾经消失过几个小时。我对此没有多想，也未下令寻找；几个小时后他重新出现时，我反而更惊讶。我坚定地以为他和我们父亲一起回去了。  
“我们并不无知，芬罗德。”在好几分钟之后，他说道。“我不认为拒绝调整状态以迎接魔苟斯带来的伤毁——迎接恐惧和痛苦——是无知。”所以我又被我弟弟解放而能去工作了，我知道我问他问题时他总是能谅解维林诺的行为方式。我尽力不去多想 **那** 带来的影响。我把精力更加集中在一个计划用于拱门上的复杂设计。我在我的工作中迷失了，当我再次抬起头来时，我弟弟已经走了。  
之后，我独自走在一条大街上，几乎不跛足了，我沿着长长的道路去了那个我希望明天就能开凿的房间。图纸被卷起来，拿在我手里，但我的心深潜于纳国斯隆德的思绪与情感中。我意识到它的氛围在骤火之战后已经变了。我走到一个开放式广场上，坐在一座喷泉的边缘，并向纳国斯隆德敞开心扉。有满足感，是的，但现在也有 **宽慰** ，这冷静且正在奔流着的情感属于那些已经知晓痛苦和恐惧的人，他们比这里的所有人都更感激这暂时的放松：我想，这是我堂兄们的族人。随之而来的是一个令人眩晕的想法： **他们使纳国斯隆德变得美丽得多。**  
我久久地漂流在这种放松的感觉之中，就像仰面漂浮在缓缓流动的河水之上，身前阳光和煦，身下河水清凉。 **纳国斯隆德正在走向新的完美。**  
然后我的脑海中浮现了一幅景象：不满，被看不见但能感受到其沉重的石头压迫出的幽闭恐惧，想要去高高的草丛中避难……一大团混杂着欢欣、狂喜和痛苦的难以辨认的记忆……圈在脖子上的皮质项圈上的吊坠……  
我很快回过神来。  
我回到了广场上，喷泉边：我周围的族人们忙忙碌碌，没有人注意到我，他们在谈话，在大笑，在交易商品；一位画家正在飞快地捕捉这个场景；两个小孩子摇摆着腿尖声大笑。我意识到， **这里有人不开心** ，但等等，不是这样的：此人在纳国斯隆德很开心，但他想要的东西是纳国斯隆德给不了的。  
  
  
作为一个年轻的工匠，我希望能用我的作品取悦所有人。我伯母奈丹妮尔和我一起为我的雕塑首秀准备了很久。我们在一个显眼的地理位置找到了一个灯光完美的展览厅；我们编排好我的作品，然后一次又一次地修改编成，直到它完美无瑕。我们在打光不足的地方放置好灯具，好让我的雕塑展现出最好的品质。然后我们开门等着。  
就像学生展的传统一样，门边有用于写评论的小卡片。第一天来的雕塑家和工匠们的名声之大令我有些反胃。他们在我的作品中穿梭，他们的表情深不可测，他们无情的双眼缓慢地自上而下扫视着我的雕塑们，让我感觉我像是赤身裸体一般站在他们面前。在这里，我不是王子，而是和其他任何学生或者学徒一样，接受所有可能接近于斥责的评判；当然，我之前的学生都经历过这些。在来访者们进来时，伯母奈丹妮尔问候了每一个人，并向他们介绍了我。他们与我握手，不冷不热地微笑，他们的视线在房间中徘徊。那天结束时，小盒子里的卡片已经半空了。  
那晚，我们关门之后，奈丹妮尔伯母和我坐在我的雕塑边。她把一个篮子放在我们之间的地板上，里面装着写好并被留下来的卡片。她伸手过来抓住我的手臂，这是让我安心的意思，她给了我一整天下来我第一次看见的真心的微笑，然后开始打开这些卡片。  
她先看每张卡片，然后递给我。我回味着每一张卡片上写着的赞美，把它们读上了三四次，以至于卡片在她腿上堆积了起来。 **他们喜欢我的作品。他们喜欢** 我。赞美渐渐融合成一个声音，就像合唱团持续的完美和声，现在我希望篮子里的卡片永不断绝。我打开了一张又一张。和声渐行渐高。我又打开了一张——  
 **技术非常出色，正如我对奈丹妮尔的学生的期望。细节和结构意识令人印象深刻。想象力很平庸（The vision is mediocre）。**  
最后一个词像一拳打在我的内脏上。我咳嗽了几声以掩饰我的惊讶。  
篮子空了的时候，伯母奈丹妮尔捏了捏我的手，问我：“高兴吗？”我点头，甚至微笑了一下——我认为这个笑足够真诚——但我的心里已是惊涛骇浪， **平庸，平庸，平庸** 。  
这是个多么可怕的词，我终于意识到了！如果被评价为糟糕，那至少暗示作者抓住机会引起了强烈的情感。我知道，伯母奈丹妮尔的作品曾被人这样批评过，事实证明，是他们看不懂；现在他们称赞她想象力丰富，城里大街小巷上全是对她风格的模仿。而平庸等于走在安全无风险的道路上，永远不会像鞋里的石子一样吸引人注意，更不会变成一场灾难；它是有自己的声音，但不值一提。  
我那晚未能入眠。我发现，我无缘无故地浪费了很多时间工作学习，以磨练我的技术。这种技术对最重要的想象力毫无用处。它的用武之地或许在制作果盆或者灯座上——作为实用物品，技术和构造会使它们增值但并不重要——至于创造能激荡人心、使人重新审视这个世界的艺术，我缺乏任何伟大艺术的内核之下潜藏的想象力（译注2）。哪怕是从域外之地（译注3）传入维林诺的粗糙作品中也蕴含着一种想象力，因此，它们有其独特的狂野之美。或许会有人说它们缺乏技术——或者，更有可能说它们缺乏丰富的材料——但因其想象力，它们比我的作品更有价值。  
我如期开完了展览，因为大家期望我如此，而我不这样做的话会令我父母尴尬——第五天时他们来了，还用他们明显的笔迹写了一些热情洋溢的评论，分别写在不同的卡片上——但所有的评论突然聚焦在这几个字上： **平庸的想象力** 。如果一张卡片上最后是对我的海鸟雕塑的线条的赞扬，我读到它时会理解为，我有足够的技术和构图知识而能使人认出这是座海鸟雕塑，但评论者并没有赞美这些，因为我在创作这尊雕像的 **目的（purpose）** 不明；评论者肯定没有感受到鸟在曼威之风中对自由的感激。果然如此。即使是最善意的话语都不过是在掩饰我 **平庸的想象力** 。  
展览的最后一天最热闹，好像所有还没来过的大师们都被强迫离开他们的工作间一小时，来给予一个诺多王子兼伟大的奈丹妮尔的学生应有的尊重——因为我就是这么看待我自己的，我作为一个工匠不值得他们的关注。篮子里塞满了卡片。那晚，奈丹妮尔让展览延长了一小时，直到泰尔佩瑞恩的光芒减弱成薄薄一层银光，洒在我们的南边。门上好锁的时候，我已经在把帆布罩从展厅后面的房间里拖出来，给它们配套的雕塑盖上了。  
奈丹妮尔伯母为此打趣我，认定我很勤勉：对于诺多来说这是个合理的假设。“芬罗德，我们有三天时间把它们搬出去呢！快来！坐下来看看你最后一篮卡片。”  
我正忙着把一块帆布压平，但我把它包在雕塑上时它只会再次皱起来。“奈丹妮尔伯母，我仔细想过了。或许我不该继续当你的学生。”  
我把她的想法抵挡在我的之外，但我还是感受到了：一阵刺痛的失望，我不知道该如何描述。“你决定要换一个老师吗？”她最后问了，我意识到她以为是 **她** 的问题，我想她怎么没有像这样发现我作品中的重大缺陷。  
“不！不是那样的……奈丹妮尔伯母，已经没有更好的老师了，但是……你教我是在浪费时间。我不需要再看今天的评论就知道，我这里的作品里没有真正的目的（purpose）。”  
她被惊到了，沉默了很久。最后她说：“但你收到的都是赞扬，芬罗德。你是我第四个带到出道展的学生，但我从没见过这么多评论，而且全是赞扬。这只能是我们族人中最优秀的雕塑家们对你继续创作的敦促，你怎么能把它理解成别的呢？”  
“但 **并不是** 全是赞扬！”我意识到我很累，并且听起来像是个任性的孩子。我的下巴甚至在抖，所以我宁可转过头去打理帆布罩子，也不愿意面对她，让她目睹我的痛苦与耻辱。面对批评，诺多崇尚忍耐；愤怒是唯一允许的情绪；许多锐评引发的争论在全城中受到了关注和讨论，就像一部情节曲折冲突激烈的小说或者戏剧会得到的关注那样。  
“有谁和你 **说** 了什么吗，芬罗德？”她低声问道。我意识到，她在保护我，她猜有人在我面前多嘴，这非常不合礼节。这种情况下，老师们会为他们的学生极力争取他们该得到的尊重；对学生的冒犯就是对老师的直接冒犯。她是为我着想，虽然这只会让我感觉更糟。  
“不。不，不是那样的。奈丹妮尔伯母……是其中一张卡片。”  
“我不记得有这事，芬罗德。”  
“它上面写着——”这几个字—— **平庸的想象力** ——在过去的两周里一直回旋在我的脑海中，似乎很容易就能把它们说出口。但我必须用力吞咽，声音破碎。“我想象力平庸。”  
奈丹妮尔是个母亲；她曾亲吻过她五个儿子的轻伤，抚慰过他们的痛苦。但她那天对我说的话非常直率，毫不温柔：“你只是个还没成年的学生。被看作有想象力你就该感激了，哪怕是平庸的想象力。”她盘腿坐在地板上，身前放着篮子。“现在一起看看这些卡片。”  
因此 **平庸的想象力** 在我心里从侮辱变成了赞美——虽然我依然认为这个评价不冷不热的——但那时我担心我是不是让我的伯母兼老师生气了。收拾完展览并上了几节课后，我意识到她对我的评价并未改变。  
 **祖父被杀，黑暗降临，澳阔隆迪，出奔，冰峡，安格罗德与艾格诺尔之死** ——如此多的失去与痛苦，而我在无意中听到“希望在树之厅（译注4）里来点山毛榉”这样随意的谈论时，依然被刺痛了。而这——我讨厌他人认为纳国斯隆德不够好——令我崩溃。我的胃里阵阵翻搅。我在想这是谁。  
我已经没心情开凿新房间了，我的手抓着图纸，把羊皮纸弄皱了。广场上的声音互相碰撞，又融进喧嚣声之中。我心中刺痛，不敢再探查他们的情感。我很快从喷泉边站起来，原路返回我的房间。路上我遇到了堂兄凯勒巩，他坐在一棵石树下，那树的叶子雕得如此精致而薄，绿色灯光正正好好从枝头中间一线而下，使它几乎散发出栩栩如生的光芒。我强打精神，假装愉快地问好并准备聊天，但他似乎被什么吸引了注意力，我觉得他甚至没看到我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1：这句原句是they invited and enlivened and enticed，我实在不知道怎么翻了（  
> 译注2 原句是as far as making the kind of art that caused one's heart to lurch and mind to twist upon itself and eyes to close only to open slowly to see the world anew, I lacked the vision that huddled at the core of any great work of art.  
> 译注3：域外之地（the Outer Lands）指的就是中洲（它前一章也出现了但我忘记加注释了）  
> 译注4：树之厅：Thambas Yrn (Hall of Trees)


End file.
